Take Apart Your Head
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: Things have been going from bad to worse; Rachel's acting is taking it's toll, Quinn's womanising is ruining her reputation. They're just fighting to reach the next Kodak moment.
1. Tonight

**Before you start reading, I should probably include some trigger warnings. This fic will include rape, abuse, drug abuse, and a lot of foul language. And probably some sort of food fight.  
>Rachel and Quinn have been together for a long time; you can decide how, and when, and everything else. But now Rachel is trapped, Quinn is manic, and everything is going wrong...<br>(Don't forget to hit "Review"!)  
>-<strong>

_Quinn;_

"I'm sorr-" Rachel's mouth opened and I felt my anger rise. My newly manicured hands formed into claws and I pounced. Once, twice, across the face, over her arms, anywhere I could reach.  
>"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I'd leapt away from her, panting, my eyes taking in her shaking form, the big brown eyes full of defeat, her soul broken. And I loved it. I laughed, my shoulders rising and falling with every manic sound. "Clean yourself up, bitch." I spat at her, throwing her t-shirt to her. I was done with this pathetic display, bored of her bleeding and crying. I needed a coffee.<p>

_Rachel;_

I hadn't mean to put Quinn's camera on the floor, I was just tidying up, I moved it so I could polish the table. I didn't know she'd be home so soon. Everything was perfect; I'd even used a spirit level on the cushions, to make sure they were sat straight as she liked them. For tonight, I thought I'd avoid the beating. For tonight, I thought she'd look at me like she used to. Tonight, I thought, it would be the night she'd take me in her arms and call me her "Perfect Little Princess". Tonight, I thought it would be okay.

Tonight was just like any other night.

_Quinn;_

As the coffee machine whirred itself into a frenzy, I heard Rachel's sobs break through the sounds of cogs and screws. My hands clenched tighter 'round my mug, but I couldn't get angry enough. Seeing her broken once tonight, that was enough. She could sleep on the couch, I didn't want to see her face any more. A clicking noise broke through my contemplation, and automatically I poured the dark black liquid into my favorite mug. Taking a sip, my feet took me past a heap of brown hair and purple velvet, and straight into the luxury of my king-sized, four poster, dove-white paradise...

**I don't want to write too much for the first chapter, so you're just getting these few paragraphs. This is more of a prologue than anything. I've also just had to ring the Police for reasons I'd rather not discuss, so my creativity for this chapter has dulled a little. Review, all the same?**

**C x**


	2. Lamb

**Abusive Quinn is fun to write. But writing Rachel hurt is horrible. The things I do for my art! Hopefully this'll be a little longer. Last chapter was from the P.O.V of the character's. I've given up with that now, it's tiring and I just can't do it properly. From now on it'll be written from a third person's POV. Consider "Tonight" the prologue, or taster, whatever. This is the real story. Enjoy.**

Rachel knew the drill. If she got into bed, she'd be punished. If Quinn was disturbed, the fate that Rachel would suffer... She didn't want to think about it. But Rachel needed to know if her place tonight was the floor, or the couch.  
>"Qui- Quinn?" She knocked on the door, softly, her heart going like a jackhammer, "Quinn? I-I need to ask you something." For some reason, she was more scared than ever, this felt like the calm before the storm. The door opened under Rachel's soft touch, spilling the hall's light onto Quinn's mussed up, waist-length golden curls, falling down her back, her face to the wall.<br>"What do you want, Rach?" Her voice, husky with sleep, wound it's way around Rachel's body and pulled her closer. It was going to be okay. This time, she'd be sorry, this time, she'd mean it. Rachel just knew it.

Rachel's gentle footfalls echoed from the carpet. Quinn felt like dirt. Worse than dirt. Rachel didn't deserve this; Quinn didn't deserve her. But she couldn't let her know that. She couldn't let her leave. Rachel's fears and anxieties enveloped the room, and Quinn, so fiercely that even the blonde had to choke back tears. This had to stop, but how...  
>Quinn turned to her girlfriend, being careful to compose her face despite the dark making it impossible to read. Rachel's hands were trembling, yet a sliver of confidence shot through the brunette, and she extended her reach, to take her lover's hands. The same hands that used to cause so much joy, pleasure, euphoria; the same hands that now, she was afraid of.<p>

"You... didn't tell me... where I should sleep..." The brunette cast her eyes to Quinn's hand, which had wrapped itself around hers so softly it was almost unreal. Quinn pulled, gently, on that hand, causing Rachel to fall against her. Rachel was trembling, terrified that this would last for only a moment. Cautiously, she nuzzled a little further into her girlfriend's side, fear spiking her heart.  
>With the demeanour of someone dealing with an injured animal, Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, kissed her forehead and whispered, "You sleep with me, tonight."<p>

**I'm sorry, you guys, I suck SO BAD at long chapters! Hopefully I'll get better. And if not... you'll love me anyway, right? Yeah, Quinn... Can't be evil. They're supposed to love each other Dx**

**C x**


End file.
